playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Claptrap
Claptrap is a robot from the Borderlands ''franchise. He should appear as an upcoming DLC playable in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival should be a Viking from When Vikings Attack!. Biography '''HELLO, TRAVELERS!' The last of the Claptrap units, this little robot assisted the original 4 Vaut Hunters on Pandora, then became a Vault Hunter on Elpis, then became a regular Claptrap again. Somehow he's managed to get his Vault Hunting programming back. THE LEGACY OF Claptrap *''Borderlands'' *''Borderlands 2'' *''Poker Night 2'' *''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel!'' Arcade Opening TBA... Rival Name: Viking Reason: TBA... Connection: Both When Vikings Attack and Borderlands seem to have characters to team up to destroy evil.. Ending TBA... Gameplay Claptrap has one wheel. Making him super fast and super tricky Movelist * : Robo-Punch: Claptrap punches forward multiple times. *+ >: Slip-Up: 'Claptrap trips, damaging enemies in the process. *+ ^: '''Swipe: '''Claptrap slaps the air above him. *+ \/: '''Butt-Slam: '''Claptrap jumps into the air and slams down into the ground. * : '''Boomtrap: '''Claptrap fires a few rounds from a Torgue pistol. *+ >: '''Bangstick Boogie: '''Claptrap fires a Torgue shotgun forwards. *+ ^: '''Disposable Firearms: '''Claptrap throws a Tediore shotgun into the air. *+ \/: '''Home 'Nade Cookin': '''Claptrap throws a grenade forwards. * : '''Second Wind (by Tediore): '''Claptrap throws a Mini-Trap that tracks down and explodes in front of the nearest enemy. *+ >: '''Shock and AAAUUUUGH!: '''Claptrap throws an area-of-effect shock grenade. *+ ^: '''Sky Rocket: '''Claptrap throws a fireworks grenade. *+ \/: '''Nova say Die: '''Claptrap pretends to cower, but when an enemy hits him, an explosive nova knocks them away. *Grab: '''Goodbye, Travelers!: '''Claptrap punches his enemy in the stomach before smacking them away. *Upward Grab: '''Scatter Smack: '''Claptrap shoots his opponent upwards with a Jakobs shotgun. *Downward Grab: '''Elpis Greeting: '''Claptrap trips up his opponent and but slams their back. Supers *'Level 1 Super: Rocket in Flight: 'Claptrap throws a Tediore rocket launcher forward. *'Level 2 Super: Torgue Fiesta: 'Claptrap starts firing grenades everywhere which kill enemies. Claptrap can move during this attack. *'Level 3 Super: Pirate Ship Mode: 'Claptrap dons a pirate hat and ship. Claptrap can move around and fire his cannons, each projectile earning a kill. Quotes and Taunts Taunts * '''Hello, Travelers!: '''Claptrap mock bows while exclaiming "Hello, losers!" * '''Funktrap: '''Claptrap does a little dance while singing dubstep to himself. * '''High Fives Guys!: '''Claptrap raises his hand for a high-five, but puts it down sadly after a moment. Quotes 'Character Selection: *''Hello, Travelers!'' *''Let's do it, minion!'' *''I'll get it right! I promise!'' Pre-Match: Intros and Outros Entrance * Right on the Scene: '''Claptrap fast-travels in before falling on his face. * '''Check it Out: '''Claptrap wheels in and proclaims "Hey, everybody! Check out my package!" while sticking out his disc drive. * '''Boogie-Bot: '''Claptrap dances while singing dubstep to himself. * '''Vault Hunting is Fun: '''Claptrap is seen wielding massive guns and proclaims that everyone's going down. Winning Screen * '''Yay! I Did It!: '''Claptrap jumps up in the air in celebration. * '''Badass-Trap: '''Claptrap strikes a mock-sexy pose. * '''Celebratory Fire: '''Claptrap is seen firing massive guns into the air. * '''Dubstep-Trap: '''Claptrap does a celebratory dance. Losing Screen * If '''Yay! I Did It! is selected: Claptrap slumps over sadly. * If Badass-Trap is selected: Claptrap looks around alarmingly. * If Celebratory Fire '''is selected: Claptrap has a grenade blow up in his face, knocking him down. * If '''Dubstep-Trap is selected: Claptrap is seen lying motionless, his eye black. Costumes CL4P-TP * Colour 1: Yellow with white stripe. * Colour 2: Blue with white stripe. * Colour 3: Green with red stripe. * Colour 4: Brown with gold stripe. TRSH-TP * Colour 1: Grey with red words. * Colour 2: Gold with blue words. * Colour 3: Bronze with red words. * Colour 4: Black with grey words. Trivia * His voice suggestion for All-Stars is the same as his rival (Viking), Billy West. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Borderlands